Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and apparatuses for removing oxides from metallic substrates.
In many industries, oxides need to be removed from metallic substrates. For example, cracks of airfoil components in gas turbines must first be treated to remove oxides from the surfaces thereof to be repaired.
Currently available methods and apparatuses are not satisfactory in one way or another to remove oxides from metallic substrates.
Therefore, there is a need for new methods and apparatuses for removing oxides from metallic substrates.